


Day Seven, Zero Seven

by welseykels



Series: Mystic Messenger [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Day Seven, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welseykels/pseuds/welseykels
Summary: You’d been sleeping in Rika’s bed for the past week, but somehow it feels even emptier than usual now that you have someone else in the apartment with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://welseykels.tumblr.com/writing)

You’d been sleeping in Rika’s bed for the past week, but somehow it feels even emptier than usual now that you have someone else in the apartment with you.

You know he’s said he'd draw a line on the floor with marker to keep the two of you apart. But you can't just let him sleep on the floor the whole night. Right? 

_ Not that he's sleeping at all. _

The tapping or rather flying of his fingers over the keys keeps you tethered to consciousness, worried over the furrow in his brow that the screen illuminates. And so you watch him. And you catch him nod off every now and then, until he snaps back to the danger he knows is present, but won’t - or can't - fully tell you about. At least not yet. 

“Luciel?” His gaze snaps up at the name. The one he's worn for so long. “You should get some rest.”

He frowns, further than what he has been. You hadn't been sure that that was possible. But it was. “I can't stop. Not with you and the RFA still in danger.”

You pause, knowing you'll have to choose your words carefully. “If you fall asleep at the keyboard, it won't do anyone any good.”

He seems a little uneasy at the thought, shifting a little on the spot. He closes the laptop lid and you hadn't thought that that was possible really. You don’t really know what to do next, you hadn’t even gotten that far in your thoughts.

“One hour. That's all. I can't afford any more.” He makes to curl up in the corner of the room, keeping his distance from you - ever since you'd told him you cared about him with his brother’s arm wrapped around your throat. You knew that had been a mistake. Too soon. Too much. You'd only ever spoken over the messenger app, surely that was more than he had meant to happen. And he'd said as much tonight, that he was someone else than the man who'd flirted with you for days. 

But you couldn't let him sleep on the floor even then, now could you?

“Luciel?” There's a barely there acknowledgment. “I didn't mean for you to sleep on the floor.” You pat the space beside you on the bed and his eyes go wide. Another mistake on your part? What had Zen said again?

He gulps.

“There's no expectation of anything, Luciel. You need to rest and the hard floor isn't going to do you or the RFA’s safety any good.” He doesn't budge, you barely see him blink over the next few long minutes as he mulls the possibility over. “I-” You almost mean to get up and at least get him some pillows and a blanket before he speaks.

“Okay.”

He surprises you both and he slowly, ever so slowly makes his way to where you are at the other edge of the room. He sheds his headphones and sweater on the top of the dresser, his glasses left on the end table on the side of the bed you're not already occupying. 

You feel the bed dip, and you try not to watch as he settles above the blankets beside you. “One hour. And then I need to continue to make sure you and the RFA are safe.”  He's stern, a side you've been seeing of him over the past few hours, but you don't miss the way his eyes still veer down to the low-cut neckline of your pyjama shirt before swiftly moving back up.  “One hour.” You aren't sure if he's telling you or himself more as he sets an alarm on his phone before setting it down beside his glasses.

You settle back into the blankets and pillows, acutely aware of him beside you now.  How could you not be?  You try to fall asleep, you know he must be cold on top of the blankets, but you know that you can’t convince him to go under them - already having pressed your luck even to get him sleep, even if it’s for such a short while.

You feel his breathing even after only a few moments, he must have been exhausted.  You take the time, studying the features of his face, how his brow softens when’s he’s not concentrating on a screen or on avoiding you.

You wish he didn’t, you wish you could see the smile you’d imagined on the face of Seven, but you’ve found that you have yet to see one from Luciel.  Gently, so you don’t wake him, your fingers trace his cheekbone, down to the length of his jaw.

And then he smiles, even in his sleep, the corner of his lip pulls up and he snuggles into your touch.  And it’s all you’ve wanted, just one smile.  And you can’t help but smile yourself. It vanishes shortly after, sleep pulling him deeper. 

You don’t realize when the lure of sleep comes for you too.

The sound of the alarm startles you both awake, the loud blaring sound pulling you both back to find his arms around your waist, your fingers pressed up to his chest and head buried under his chin.  It’s warm and you feel safe, the sweetness of his chips still lingering slightly on his skin.  You could stay there for quite some time and just be content you realize. 

He breaks the moment and rolls away first, grumbling about how an hour was too long, time wasted. He’s back to the Luciel he was before as he climbs off the bed and back to his laptop.  The bed is suddenly too cold and the flip from unexpected intimacy to nothing makes your head spin.

But then you barely catch a smile on his lips as he looks back at you, so fast you’re almost certain it’s a dream before the furrowed brows and frown return as the laptop’s glow lights up his features.

It makes you wonder.  It makes you hope.


End file.
